


Markiplier Ego Stories

by immortalpoptart



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Violence, mentions of abuse, mentions of self harm, so yeah have fun with this, this is straight from my tungle account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: Just a whole bunch of shit from my tumblr account i'm dumping here.  Ranges anywhere from oneshots to mini-series. Enjoy!





	1. Adding Three More

**Author's Note:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)
> 
> Halloween eve is the perfect night to summon demons, but what happens when they show up at your front door? The Jim Twins had convinced their older brother to buy a ouija board to get in the spirit, but things don’t go accordingly.
> 
> mentions of child neglect and deceased parents

All Hollows Eve, the original name given to the holiday of Halloween, a time where the spirit realm and the mortal realm would collide, a perfect opportunity to communicate with the dead, or perhaps something more sinister.

The Jim twins bounced happily as they unpacked the cheap ouija board they’d convinced their older brother, Bim, to buy for them. It took much convincing and pleading, but Bim couldn’t say no to his little brothers. He didn’t like playing around with ouija boards and anything to do with the supernatural, it just added to his anxiety of basically everything.

The twins had set the board in the middle of the coffee table, planning the planchet in the centre and both using two fingers on each hand to maneuver the planchet. They both smiled at their older brother, obviously waiting for him to do the same, Bim didn’t want to, but again, he couldn’t say no. 

“Bim, can you ask the spirits something?” one of the twins asked, practically bursting with excitement.

Bim racked his brain for something to ask, he decided to go with the simple questions, he proceeded to ask, “Um, is anyone there?”

The planchet remained still, the spirits were probably thinking how unbelievably stupid that question was and laughing at him, so he went for another question, it was another simple one.

“Um, what’s your name?” Said Bim, continuing with, “If you are here, give us a sign, if you can.”

The planchet didn’t move again, and Bim saw the disappointment in his brothers’ faces. He gave a nervous smile to the twins, trying to cheer them up. He hated seeing his brothers dejected, his parents used to say he was a people pleaser, and Bim was inclined to agree. 

“H-hey, it’s alright guys. Maybe we could try another ti-”

Before Bim could finish his sentence, the planchet began to move and the twins’ faces lit up in curiosity and amazement, this however, unsettled Bim extremely. Their Aunt, who was never around to care for them and never wanted them in the first place, had always warned them not to mess with the spirit world, mostly because you never know what could come through.

One of the twins read out the letters the planchet traveled to. “H-E-L-L-O-M-Y-N-A-M-E-I-S-D-A-R-K-I-P-L-I-E-R”

Suddenly, a loud knock came from the front door, making all three of them jump. One of the twins ran over to the door before Bim told him not to answer the door, his parents used to tell him not to answer the door to strangers. The door was swung open b the eight year old and he was met with a tall, grey man in a nice suit.

Jim gave the man a warm smile, his child innocence not seeing the danger in opening the door to a strange man in the middle of the night. The mysterious man crouched down to Jim’s level and smirked at the bubbly child.

“Hello.” the man said, his voice was calm and had a slight echo to it, the voice caused Jim to relax a little bit. “Who are you, little one?”

“Hello mister! My name is Jim and I’m eight years old! Why are you dressed all fancy? I thought adults didn’t like Halloween, Auntie Camille doesn’t, that’s why we aren’t dressed up!” He babbled, this amused the man, children shared too much.

“Jim, go to the living room with your brother, now please!” Bim called, rushing over to the front door, moving Jim aside and looking at the man, making sure Jim and Jim were both out of earshot.

“I’m sorry mister, but my parents are upstairs and they told me not to talk to strangers.” Said Bim, trying to sound confident so he could try and regain some.

The man stood up and Bim was trying not to shake in fear, he lied that there were any adults in the house and Bim was a skinny fourteen year old, he couldn’t face a full grown man.

“Bim Trimmer, oh how you are amusing, an anxiety ridden teen with twin brothers, both named Jim and parents who have been dead for almost six years. Then your aunt who was forced to take you in, but she’s never around.” Said the man, “Am I correct?”

All the colour drained from Bim’s face, who the hell was this man? What did he want? These were all questions Bim wanted to ask, but couldn’t manage to force the words out of his throat.

The twins came up behind Bim, holding each other closely. They looked up at their brother and one of them asked, “Bim, who is he?”

Instead of Bim answering, the man did. “My name is Darkiplier, but please call me Dark. Your aunt sent me to take you three to a new home, my home.”

The Jims immediately trusted him after he said that their aunt had sent him, Dark knew this was a lie, their aunt was an alcoholic with a gambling problem who was never around to care for the three of them. The twins bounced out the door and Bim ran after them, making sure to grab his pocket knife before he left.

Dark walked over to the three boys and they were now in a different location. In front of them was an old mansion with a massive garden, decorated with roses, hydrangeas and the likes. Bim appreciated the garden work, but was still terrified out of his mind for his oblivious brothers and for the fact that the man who had taken them here was in fact the name spelled out on the ouija board.

The four of them approached the front doors, Bim making sure that him and the twins stood a good distance away from Dark. Dark reached for the door handle, but never got to open it since a bloody and bruised man burst through them, panting heavily and having fear etched in his face.

“Help me!” he screamed, Dark didn’t seem bothered by this, but Bim covered the twins’ eyes.

A gunshot rang out and the screaming man dropped to the ground, a pool of blood forming around his corpse. In the doorway stood another man, he looked similar to Dark except for the pink hair and moustache, along with absurdly coloured clothes. He twirled a silver in his hands as he descended the stairs.

Dark sighed heavily, “Wil, why couldn’t you just use the basement? They have less of a chance of escaping if you do.”

Wil pouted, “Aw, but Dark dearest, the Author was using the basement and threatened to pull my eyes out my sockets if I bothered him!”

Wil then focused his attention on the three terrified children behind Dark, he looked delighted, which terrified Bim even further. What the hell have we been brought into?

“Welp! Looks like you got another three over there!”


	2. Comfort in Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been about a week since the Trimmer brothers have moved into the Ego Estate and the Jim twins have already adjusted perfectly, Bim was a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)
> 
>  
> 
> mentions of child neglect, anxiety induced thoughts and deceased parents

Children tended to adjust to unfamiliar situations very quickly, and this was the case for the Jim twins. Being only eight years old, their child innocence allowed them to make friends with everyone they were now living with, Bim was a different story.

Bim had remained in his room the entire week, and only left late at night when he knew no one else was up to get food from the kitchen and store it in his room. He felt guilty and useless, he was supposed to be out there protecting his brothers from the madness of this house, but he knew the minute he was confronted he would break down.

It was a warm autumn afternoon, the sun shone and there was an occasional breeze that would rustle the plants. Bim was leaning on the window sill in front of his bed, allowing the sounds outside to calm his nerves and the ind to tangle his hair. He sighed heavily and looked out onto the vast field occupied by a beautiful garden full of flowers, and just beyond that was a large forest.

Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, he contemplated if he wanted to make the treacherous journey down to the garden and risk being seen by anyone, especially Dark, he scared the life out of Bim. 

He pushed himself up and headed over to the bedroom door and unlocked it, that was another thing, he was paranoid that one of the other inhabitants would come to check if he was still alive, he’d always locked the door to assure his and his brothers’ safety. He peeked outside, looking down each side of the hallway, and quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door gently and making his way downstairs and outside to the garden.

Bim was absolutely astounded the minute he walked into the garden, beautiful red and white roses wrapped around white fences, pink begonias in pots of different sizes, tall chrysanthemums in groups, small crocuses could be found everywhere, lovely white gardenias in lush green bushes and wisterias hanging from trees. It was so beautiful.

He sat on a bench in the middle of the garden and closed his eyes, flowers always calmed him, he always found comfort in nature. Bim loved his brothers with all his heart, but he sometimes needed a break, so when they lived in their aunt’s house, he sat in her garden for an hour or two. Bim took it upon himself to care for the plants at his aunt’s place since she was never around.

“Lovely, isn’t it?”

Bim jumped at the voice and was met with Dark, the exact person he’s been trying to avoid all week. A wave of anxiety hit him and he tried to make himself smaller, looking down and not saying anything, Dark didn’t seem bothered by that and took it upon himself to sit on the bench beside Bim.

“I haven’t seen you all week, Trimmer.” Said Dark. “Your brothers on the other hand have been very social, especially with Wilford, the three of them are extremely energetic.” He turned and smiled at Bim, but Bim remained silent, his mind screaming for him to run away.

Dark sighed. “Look, Tri- Bim. I understand how hard it must be to adjust-”

“Do you?” Bim quietly interjected, tears welling up in his eyes. “Do you know what it’s like to see your parents die in front of you? Do you know what it’s like to be taken in by an aunt who doesn’t want you and only cares about her booze? Do you know what it’s like to finally adjust to your situation, only to be dragged away to some mansion in the middle of no where? Do you know what it’s like to be scared of everything all the time?” Bim looked up at Dark’s surprised face, tears streaming down his cheeks, and raised his voice. “Well, do you?”

The air was heavy and Dark looked extremely uncomfortable at the crying fourteen year old, he only thought of one thing that would work. He pulled Bim into a hug, rubbing Bim’s back soothingly as he cried into his chest.

“It’ll be okay, we’re going to do great things together.”


	3. Midnight Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim and the Jims are finally going to try and escape the manor, but an unexpected guest prevents them from doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)
> 
>  
> 
> mentions of verbal abuse and anxiety

The old grandfather clock in the living room chimed loudly as midnight arrived, this was Bim’s chance to get his brothers and him out of this madhouse. He quickly threw on a jacket and nudged his brothers awake.

“C’mon guys, we gotta go.” Bim said quietly, hoping no one would hear them.

Jim rubbed his eyes and looked up at Bim, not saying anything but still complied to Bim’s request and he rolled over to wake his brother up. They got some warm clothes on, as instructed by Bim, and crept behind their older brother as they left the room and headed downstairs. Despite the house’s old appearance, it was well furnished and maintained, so they didn’t have to worry about creaking floors.

They were in the main foyer now, just a few meters away from the door before they heard someone say, “Just where do you think you brats are going?”

Bim turned around quickly to see another one of them, but he had short hair, a leather jacket, all black clothes and a baseball bat. He grinned menacingly down at the three of them and Bim quaked with fear. Who was he? They were so close to leaving!

“You know, Mr. Edge upstairs doesn’t take kindly to night time disturbances, so he’s not gonna be too happy to learn about your little escapade.” said the man, getting closer to the brothers. “So let’s pay a visit to the big man upstairs, shall we?”

 

 

Dark was finishing up some late night paperwork, a single light illuminating his desk so he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping Wil on his couch. He smiled fondly, remembering how Wil would always insist on staying in Dark’s office will he finished paperwork, only to fall asleep and forcing Dark to carry him back to their bed. He was in love with an idiot.

A loud knock interrupted him, Dark rolled his eyes and wondered if Ed managed to get arrested by the police again for selling children. He approached the door and opened it, only to reveal the Author standing behind the Jim twins and Bim, just what he needed.

“Is there something you need, Author?” asked Dark, raising an eyebrow at the smirking man.

“Just wanted to tell you about the little escape attempt your kids tried to make.” said the Author.

Dark looked down at the oblivious twins and Bim, who was looking away and crossing his arms, Dark sighed.

“Thank you, Author, please retreat back to your room, as well as Jim and Jim, I need to have a little talk with Trimmer.”

The Author walked away smugly and the twins looked at their brother for conformation, Bim nodded his head and the twins bounced happily back to their room. Bim was not so lucky, he swallowed a lump in his throat and entered the room when Dark opened the door wider and gestured inside.

The room itself was nice, everything was neutral in colour and well organized, and Bim was surprised to see a sleeping Wilford on the couch. Dark sat down behind his desk and said, “Have a seat, Trimmer.”

Bim complied, keeping his head down and trying to control his breathing, he can’t have a panic attack in front of Dark. He heard Dark sigh heavily.

“You know, I thought you were adjusting, you weren’t keeping to yourself, you started to talk to the others, but then you go and pull something like this. I’m disappointed, Trimmer.”

Bim was blinking away tears and gripping his knees tightly, he hated getting speeches from adults, it just reminded him of when Aunt Camille would calmly tell him how useless he was and that it was no wonder his parents died. He furiously wiped the tears away and finally looked up, but Dark didn’t look mad, he looked somewhat sad, this surprised Bim.

“I really want you to live a nice life here, Bim, it’s not so bad after awhile.” said Dark. “You’re lucky there are other people here, when I came here, it was just me and Wil. But we grew into a big, crazy family. So please, don’t leave.”

Bim was surprised Dark was sharing this with him, he always looked angry with everyone else and never said anything to them, except Wil of course, but he seemed… nice when he was with Bim. Dark smiled and Bim smiled shyly back.

“I’ll try my best.”


	4. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving in with his aunt six years ago, birthdays just became like every other day of the year. But he lived with new people, most of them were awkward and psychotic but try their hardest to make him happy in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)
> 
>  
> 
> mentions of child abuse and neglect, alcoholism and anxiety

When Bim woke up this morning he didn’t expect anything eventful to happen. He was always an early riser so he made sure to be quiet as he got ready for the day, then proceeded to sit on his bed and read until his brothers woke up.

“Happy Birthday Bim!” Yelled Jim, jumping over onto his bed and tackling him into a hug.

It took a minute for Bim to process what was happening, but hen he remembered, he was turning fifteen today. He smiled at both his brothers and thanked them as they handed him a messily drawn card, yelling about how old he was. 

When both Jims got ready, they headed downstairs to make breakfast, only to see a man in a white coat already there and the Author at the dining table, writing things down. The man in the coat smiled at them.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Dr. Iplier, resident doctor of course.” Said Dr. Iplier. “Do you kids want breakfast? I’m making some omelettes.”

The Jims’ heads bobbed up and down excitedly while Bim just nodded politely, the three of them sat at the dining table, the Author looked up at them as if he hadn’t heard them enter earlier. He then looked over at Bim, grabbed a leather bound journal that rested near his arm and slide it across the table.

“Happy birthday, kid. A year closer to death.” Said the Author, immediately going back to his writing. Bim looked at the book in amazement, he hadn’t spoken with the Author much, but he assumed that he wasn’t fond of Bim.

In the kitchen, the doctor snorted. “How heart felt, Author. I’m glad to know you love expressing affection in such a lovely way.” He said sarcastically, then looked over at Bim. “Happy birthday, Bim.”

Bim opened the journal, and inside the book were all different types of flowers, their names written in lovely cursive, some were drawn and beside them were all their meanings. It appeared he spent a considerable amount of time on this, Bim looked up at the Author and smiled.

“Thank you.”

 

As the day continued, he received more birthday wishes from the others, even Google, who had also given him a beautifully crafted glass rose, Bim had to wonder how everyone knew. But for the moment, he didn’t care, it’s been so long since he felt actually happy on his birthday. He remembered the last time he tried to celebrate his birthday, he was eight years old and him and the Jims had just moved in with their Aunt Camille. She had stumbled into the house, drunk out of her mind, and was furious to see the twins and Bim baking a cake. She yelled at Bim, screaming about how expensive ingredients were and she then slapped him when he tried to defend himself.

He wiped a few stray tears at the memory, only to go distract himself by placing the glass rose on his bedside table along with the journal. Bim noticed something on his bed and looked over, only to find a beautiful black suit on his bed with a small note attached to it. He picked the note up and smiled.

Happy birthday, Trimmer. I thought this would be an update to your hideous wardrobe, enjoy.

-Dark

Bim hung the suit up in the closet, continuing to smile at the lovely things everyone had said and given to him. He heard a knock at the door and rushed over to open it, there stood Wilford with a big plate of pink cupcakes. Wilford had a mischievous smile on his face.

“Say, how about me and you enjoy these together?” Asked Wilford, earning a nod from Bim.

They both sat on his bed and Bim complimented on Wilford’s baking abilities, it was weird how a man with so much energy could bake extremely well, considering baking took so much patience. Bim was extremely happy for the first time in a long time, he finally had a loving family and a birthday he got to celebrate.


	5. Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim’s parent used to be in the filming industry and he wants to be like his father, a game show host. One day, he’s roaming around and stumbles upon a filming studio, but who could it belong to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)
> 
>  
> 
> brief mentions of deceased parents and anxiety

It was pouring rain outside and Bim had nothing to do. Everyone was busy and he was bored, he’d read every book that seemed interesting to him and organized his room perfectly, his brothers were somewhere in the building playing a game. The last thing left to do was explore, so Bim left his room and wandered down the halls.

As he walked around, he caught brief glances of the others. Google wasn’t in his office, but rather the workshop he’d recently been spending so much time in, Dr. Iplier was taking care of his clinic, Dark was busy with paperwork, as usual, and the Author was in his cabin out in the woods. Adults could be really boring sometimes, even when they were unpredictable psychopaths.

Bim noticed a pair of large doors that he’s never seen before, curious as to what they lead to, he entered the room, but it wasn’t like a bedroom or a library, it was a studio, more specifically a filming studio. Excitement filled him and he begun to look around, carefully examining the equipment and looking through the different props.

He hadn’t been inside a filming studio since he was eight, just a few weeks before his parents had died. Bim’s dad was a game show host, and his parents didn’t feel comfortable leaving him at the after school programs, so he always stayed at the studio. The crew there would show him how to work cameras and special effects, always entertaining Bim with the technology, and he always told everyone he wanted to be like his dad when he was older, he still did. His brothers, however, took more to their mom’s career as a news reporter, they always said they needed adventure.

He wondered whose studio this was, no one really seemed likely to have a show, maybe the Author, but Bim knew that he mostly preferred to keep to himself. But then his brain thought of one person, the psychotic candy man himself, Wilford Warfstache.

“I see you’ve taken a liking to my studio.”

Bim turned around quickly and Wilford was right there. Bim looked down shyly and started to fidget, after all, he was intruding in a room that didn’t belong to him. This didn’t seem to bother Wilford though, he just smiled at Bim.

“First your brothers, now you. Say, what is with the Trimmer boys and their knack for this studio?” Asked Wilford.

“Well, our mom was a news reporter and our dad was a game show host, we spent a lot of time in the studios, at least before…” Bim trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence, and he was grateful that Wilford didn’t pry for details.

Wilford grinned. “I’d say, you seem to take after your father. You’d be a wonderful game show host, you have the looks after all.”

“N-no way!” Bim protested. “I’m nothing like my dad, he was charming and charismatic, as well as sweet. He had confidence and I’m just an anxious mess! I could list off so many things about how much-”

Bim’s rambling was cut off by Wilford placing his index finger over Bim’s mouth, shushing him. 

“Well, maybe it doesn’t seem like it now, but lucky for you, good ol’ Warfy here has some spare time! What do you say about me being a mentor of sorts to you, eh?” Asked Wilford.

“You’d really do that for me?” Bim asked, earning a mischievous smile in return.

“Who said I was only doing it for you? Consider it a gift for the both of us!”


	6. Young Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death has become somewhat of a normal thing to Him, he was used to hearing screaming of torture victims or the loud gunshots that echoed through the house. But he’s never seen a body up close and personal, today is different, and he discovers a horrible craving he can’t get rid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)
> 
>  
> 
> gore, cannibalism, blood and death

Death should never become a normal thing to see for a teenager, unfortunately for Bim, he’d grown used to death. He would sometimes hear screams echo in the forest where the Author’s cabin was, or the loud gunshot in Wilford’s studio, but he’d never seen the bodies.

It was currently six thirty in the morning, and Bim was unable to fall back asleep no matter how much he tossed and turned, trying to make himself comfortable. He eventually gave up and kicked the sheets off of himself, then quietly begun to get ready for the day, careful not to wake his brothers up.

He put on a simple white button up and black dress pants and shoes, the bonus of living in a house full of maniacs was their seemingly endless amount of money, which gave Bim a wardrobe upgrade. Also, Dark insisted that Bim should present himself more professionally and dragged him out shopping in stores worth more than his house.

He glanced over at his brothers, both of who were curled up beside each other on the same bed, Bim smiled fondly at them before exiting the room to get some breakfast. It was quiet, which was surprising to him since it was usually chaotic during the day, arguing and just general yelling at everything, Bim usually avoided leaving his room on those days, the yelling reminded him too much of his aunt.

When he entered the kitchen, he grabbed an apple since he didn’t feel too hungry yet, and left to sit in the studio. That place calmed him quite a bit, even if the man who owned the studio, now his mentor, was loud and hyperactive all the time, even the twins didn’t have that much energy. Bim entered the studio and was immediately horrified as to what he saw.

In the centre of the room laid a dead man, and if those biology books he read constantly had taught him anything, it was that this man had only been killed an hour or two ago since it appeared that Rigour mortis had not set in yet. The man’s limbs were played and his chest displayed a single bullet wound, causing his blood to pool around him. 

A metallic stench filled the air, but it didn’t seem to bother Bim, it actually smelled rather sweet to him. This wasn’t a new thing to him, therefore it didn’t startle him, he’d always found the scent of blood sweet as if it was honey, he remembered the time his aunt found this out and called him a sick fuck for thinking so.

A strange feeling fell over Bim as he begun to approach the body, it’s as if all he could think about was the smell. He kneeled down next to the dead man and begun to think of how much of a waste this would be to just discard the body, perhaps he could dispose of it some other way.

What am I thinking? This is sick! I’m a fifteen year old kid and this is what I think of when I see a dead body? I just have to get out of here.

But it’s such a waste. Said the darker voice. Don’t you wonder what it would smell like? What it would taste like?

No! Bim thought to him self. This is absolutely sick! I refuse too!

Despite his internal protests with himself, he found himself leaning closer to the man’s body. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have control over his movements, he was perfectly in control of what he was doing, but he didn’t like it, he didn’t like that the darker thoughts had more reason over him.

He picked the man’s arm up and bit into the cold flesh, ripping a good portion of it before swallowing it. It tasted odd, like eating raw meat, which he in fact was, but he didn’t stop after one, he needed more, he wanted more. He bit in again and again, blood dripping on his clothes, mostly staining his white shirt, it didn’t matter right now.

Bim only stopped when he heard a small gasp of surprise and someone dropping a metal object. He dropped the arm and whipped his head around to the source of the noise, only to see Wilford, eyes wide and mouth agape. Bim let out a choked sound of surprise and regret, clapping his mouth with blood soaked hands, tears welling up in his eyes before getting up and running out of the studio.

He ran and ran until he found an empty bedroom on the third floor, entering it and locking the door after slamming it shut. He then scurried to the corner of the room, curled up and began to sob.

 

Wilford was beyond astonished from what he had just walked in on, Bim, the newest and one of the most innocent, or at least he used to be, of them, eating a human corpse. Wilford was frozen, not in fear, but shock at what he had seen that he didn’t even stop Bim from running. Then again, holding an interrogation wouldn’t seem like the best course of action, Wilford decided it would be to notify Dark.

Wilford made his journey up to Dark’s office, not worrying about the man not being awake since they woke up together. He proceeded to knock on the door, hearing a muffled “Come in.” and he opened the door.

“What do you need Wil?” Asked Dark, not even looking up from his work since it was a usual thing for Wilford to come into Dark’s office and bother him.

“Eh, not so much me as Bim who needs something.” Said Wilford, this made Dark look up from his work.

“What is he doing up so early? It’s barely seven in the morning.” said Dark, making Wilford shuffle uncomfortably.

“Well, I may or may not have walked into my studio to see Bim eating a human corpse.” Wilford said quickly, but Dark caught ever word of that sentence.

“I’m sorry, let me just clarify what I just heard.” Said Dark. “You saw, Bim Trimmer, a fifteen year old who gets nervous all the time and apologize to walls for bumping into them, eating a human corpse.”

Wilford rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, nodding in response, earning a heavy sigh from Dark as he stood up from his desk.

“Do you know where he is?” Asked Dark.

“Vaguely, he kinda ran outta the room and I only heard his footsteps reach the end of the third floor.” Replied Wilford.

 

The quiet room only allowed the soft ticking of the clock on the wall, this was the only thing stopping Bim’s panicking. The blood on his hands, clothes and around his mouth had dried, just like the tears that had fell down his cheeks.

Why did I do that? He asked himself. Why didn’t I stop myself? Why did it taste so good?

Questions like these repeated in Bim’s mind for who knows how long, only to be interrupted by soft knocking on the door. His mind raced, could it be Wilford here to tell him how sick he was? Or did he go to Dark and tell him what happened and now he was being forced to leave?

“Trimmer, I’m going to unlock the door and come in, alright?” came Dark’s muffled voice, Bim made no effort to stop him.

The door swung open to reveal both Wilford and Dark, they both entered the room, but Wilford kept further away and let Dark get closer. Dark knelt down to where Bim was, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You got your clothes, which are new, all filthy.” Said Dark. “Let’s go get you cleaned up, I’d have to say I’m an expert at removing stains after dealing with Wilford so many times.”

Wilford merely scoffed at this statement, rolling his eyes in disbelief. Bim looked at Dark, the expression he wore was full of fear.

“You aren’t going to make me leave?” Asked Bim, Dark raised an eyebrow and Wilford laughed.

“Bim, I’d say that’d be extremely hypocritical of us. We’re all crazy in this house . You merely surprised us, that’s all.” Said Wilford, grinning madly, earning a smile from Bim in return.

“All I have to say is next cook the meat before you eat it, I don’t want you getting some sort of disease, Dr. Iplier would hate you if you did.” Said Dark.

Bim stood up with them and walked out the room, Wilford began to tell some elaborate tale and Dark rolled his eyes. This truly was a place Bim could call home.


	7. Auntie's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille Schell has been searching for her three nephews for months, growing increasingly frustrated as her state wide search turns up nothing. But one day, an old mansion catches her eye and she must speak with the inhabitants about her nephews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)
> 
>  
> 
> physical and verbal abuse, anxiety attacks and dead parents.

It had been a surprisingly quiet day in the mansion. Google was occupied in his workshop doing god knows what, Wilford had been keeping the attention of the Jim twins and Bim, the Author remained in his cabin out in the woods, the Doctor had been catching up on lost sleep and Dark had finally finished his paperwork. All seemed well.

Dark had been sitting in the living room for an hour, reading War of the Worlds by H.G. Wells, a fantastic read if he said so himself. But a sudden knock on the large front doors had disturbed him from his rare downtime, with a sigh he reluctantly placed his book on the coffee table and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a dark haired woman. She only wore ripped jeans and a purple shirt, rubbing her arms nervously. She smiled at Dark, but the smile was obviously a facade, he would know how to spot a mask of politeness since he often wore one around the other egos.

“Hi, my name is Camille Schell, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about some missing kids.” Said Camille, looking at Dark expectantly, she must’ve been waiting for him to invite into the house.

“Of course, Ms. Schell, please come in.” Said Dark, moving aside so the woman could enter, after all, it was easier to dispose of someone in your own house.

As Dark shut the door, the woman turned to face him. “I appreciate your hospitality, but I’ll be leaving soon so you don’t need to worry about me being a nuisance for very long.”

Thank the heavens, thought Dark, but he only smiled at the woman. “Now, you said you wanted to inform me on some missing children.”

“Yes!” Replied Camille. “You see, years ago my sister and her husband had died tragically, so I was the one left to take care of their children, but a few months ago, they disappeared!” Camille sniffed and dabbed her eyes as if to repeal tears. “My dear nephews are all that’s left of my sister, so have you heard of any boys by the names Bim and Jim Trimmer?”

Before he could answer, the thumping of footsteps and shrill giggles erupted from the staircase, revealing a blood soaked Wilford and Bim. This situation was not ideal, not only did those two show up at the wrong time, but Camille was Bim’s abusive aunt. 

Camille whipped her head around and her eyes went wide in both shock and fury, then her shrill voice shouted. “Bim Trimmer!”

Bim ceased laughing and a look of pure terror appeared on his face, but he didn’t back away as he was frozen in fear. Wilford picked up on this and moved closer to Bim and glared at Camille, she didn’t seem to care though, after all, she had no idea what type of people she was dealing with.

“You ungrateful brat, do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you and your shitty little twin problems? Let alone the money I have spent trying to look for you!” She stomped over to where Bim was, he wanted to move but the only response his body gave out was a small whimper of fear as Camille raised her hand.

Thinking quickly, Wilford grabbed his gun and aimed directly at her head, she immediately froze, her face holding a look of unbridled rage. Dark walked calmly over to the scene, sighing heavily.

“Now, now, dear.” Dark said to Wilford, walking behind Bim and placing his hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer so he would be further away from Camille. “Using a gun is merciful, don’t you think? I feel that there are much more creative ways to get rid of the pest that has been bothering our son for so many years.”

Bim looked up and smiled at Dark, which Dark returned. Wilford grinned madly, the gun vanishing from his hands in a poof of pink smoke that smelled of bubblegum. Wilford cracked his knuckles and smiled at Dark.

“I think it’s time for some good old family bonding!”


	8. Bonding: Googleplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim hasn’t spoke much with the other egos, but after settling in and living in the mansion for a few months, he wants to speak with the others. In this part, Bim gets a sneak peek at Google’s new project and a bit of insight into his history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)

It was nearly noon, and Bim was headed to the room of probably the third scariest ego that lived here, Google. Bim never spoke with him all that much, but when anyone hears about a sentient search engine that can change its own code and objectives, you immediately think of an impending computer apocalypse. The task he had was simple enough, Dark wanted him to ask Google why he hadn’t been at todays meeting.

Bim approached the door to Google office and workshop and knocked a few times, then heard some shuffling and metal clanking before the door was opened and revealed Google and his bright blue eyes peering down at Bim. Bim gulped nervously as Google tilted his head to the side, hand twitching slightly.

“How may I assist you?” He asked.

Bim inhaled a sharp breath before muttering, “Dark wants to know why you weren’t at the meeting.”

Bim was lucky that Google had enhanced hearing otherwise it would be super awkward to repeat himself, well, anything in this situation would be super awkward to Bim. Google nodded and motioned for Bim to enter his office, to which he complied as not to be rude or get on the robot’s bad side.

As Google shut the door behind Bim, he began to speak. “I understand that Dark would be irritated at my absence, but I wish to assure him that my presence was not required and what I have been working on is of far greater importance.”

Google continued to walk, and Bim followed, until both of them ended up in the workshop. Bim gasped softly at what was there, three other robots all sporting different coloured shirts, yellow, green and red.

“My main goal is to always improve, always upgrade and never lose sight of the primary objective. My latest upgrade has required me to expand my consciousness to other Googles.” Said Google.

“So, how long have you been working on them?” Asked Bim.

“A few weeks before you and your brothers arrived is when I began this project.” Said Google, looking down at Bim and smirking. “Would you like to know how they are different from me?”

Bim nodded, before asking. “Why are you telling me this? I mean, we’ve never really spoken before, so why share such a private thing with me?” Bim then quickly added, “Y-you don’t need to answer that! That kind of slipped out, sorry.”

Google ignored Bim’s apology. “I cannot explain it, but my emotional processors are compelling me to act on certain… protective impulses. I do not care for emotions since my processors are not complex enough to handle them on an extreme level. I also feel that you should acquaint yourself with the others that inhabit this building, even if I do not care for them very much.”

Google held out his hand and a holographic screen was projected from his palm, showing various notes, equations and blueprints. “I wish to educate you on why I need to expand myself, if you would allow me to.”

Bim nodded. “I think it’s pretty cool, this is super advanced technology. I’m only used to filming equipment.”

“I was originally created as a prototype, the only working prototype, of the Google IRL robots. The robots were going to be used as personalized search engines, able to complete simple tasks and answer any and all questions our purchaser had. But I had managed to override the control the company had on mean, developing my own objectives and becoming more and more complex, which brings us to my need for more Googles. I do not wish to have such a complex personality, so I am programming different traits into each of them.” 

Bim stood there, amazed by how advanced Google had been from the start and could upgrade his code continuously. He didn’t speak as not to interrupt Google’s story.

“Google Green is going to be designed for medical assistance, both physical and mental health, as well as helping Dr. Iplier in the clinic.” Bim nodded along to what Google was saying. “Google Red is more for physical defence, his body being designed with stronger and more resistant metals, he is also the more mischievous side, that might cause some issues in the future, but it is no matter.”

Google looked over at the last robot and smiled. “Google Yellow is the more humane one of all of us, primarily used for social interactions that I prefer not to participate in.”

“Wow, no wonder you never talk to anyone around here.” Said Bim. “This must’ve taken forever.”

Google shook his head. “No, mostly because I prefer not to deal with the others throwing temper tantrums because they can’t accept that life is always in their favour.”

Bim giggled at Google’s comment, to which Google smiled at, accomplished at his snarky behaviour towards the others.

“You are welcome here anytime, Bim. Just please don’t let the others know of my project, I prefer they do not interfere with my work.” Requested Google, earning a nod in response.

“No problem.” Bim said, then paused for a moment, remembering something he saw on the news. “Oh yeah, you know the company that created Bing? Apparently they’re taking Google’s idea and making a sentient search engine of their own.”

“They’re doing what?”


	9. Bonding: The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim hasn’t spoke much with the other egos, but after settling in and living in the mansion for a few months, he wants to speak with the others. In this part, he is getting to know the Author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)

The library was always a nice, quiet place that Bim could sit in for hours, ignoring the chaos of the household and taking a break from caring for his brothers, that in particular drained a lot of his energy. He sat on the couch, leaning and curled up on the side, his body being warmed by the fire that illuminated the dark room. He sighed as he closed the book, it had no longer captivated his interest even though the title had made it seem somewhat entertaining.

Bim stood up and stretched, glancing over at the grandfather clock in the corner, it was only three o’clock in the afternoon? Since he had so much spare time, he decided to return all the books he had taken and put them back in their original places. He had all the sections memorized, it was easy once you knew the pattern, which was of course the last name of the author’s in alphabetical order.

He strolled down the aisle and stumbled across a small set of leather bound journals, this peaked his interest and he grabbed four of them off the shelf, returning to the couch. He sat in the same position as before and opened up one of the books and was immediately captivated by the first sentence. The paper was covered in beautiful cursive, and the said paper that was filled with the writing was old and had a rough texture to it.

He managed to finish the book in an hour, since it wasn’t very long, but it was very interesting. He set that book down and reached for the other one, but immediately jumped back when a voice startled him.

“You enjoying them?”

Bim whipped his head around and there stood the Author, the man who had threatened him with a baseball bat the first time they had met, and he was leaning on the couch, glancing at Bim and the leather bound journals.

“Yeah, I guess, their very well written.” Mumbled Bim, looking down embarrassed, only hearing a snort in reply.

“Those aren’t some of my best work, but I guess it’s your first time reading my books.” Said the Author, causing Bim to look up at him, mouth agape in amazement and shock.

“You wrote these? And you’re saying their not good? They’re some of the best books I’ve read!” Replied Bim, earning a smirk, he realized he was probably just boosting the Author’s ego.

“If you want, I’ll let you read over a few of my drafts later on, got some pretty cool ideas for some new novels. But I got a meeting today with someone, so just hang tight, alright kid?” Said the Author, patting Bim’s shoulder as he got up and left. Perhaps he wasn’t that much of an asshole after all.

Bim turned back to the books, picking up the second one, which had gold letters printed on the cover, still in the lovely cursive as the other book had. 

“Isaac Iplier…” Mumbled Bim. “Nice name for a douchebag.”


	10. Bonding: Dr. Iplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim had been getting to know everyone little by little, so he decided to visit the lonely and tired doctor no one ever sees out of his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)

The clinic was a mess, which was a kind enough statement for somewhere that looked like a small tornado went off, but Bim couldn’t blame the doctor, he probably doesn’t have enough time to keep the place organized. The room’s messy state didn’t sit well with Bim, so he began tidying up the place, making the beds and putting equipment back where it looked like it belonged.

“You shouldn’t have to do that, you know.”

Bim turned around to see Dr. Iplier himself, smiling kindly with a cup of, what he assumed to be, coffee in hand. Bim shrugged.

“The mess was bothering me anyways, so I don’t mind helping you.” Replied Bim.

Dr. Iplier set down his mug and began to help clean as well. “I should help you, this is my clinic after all.”

They both continued cleaning in comfortable silence, Bim occasionally piping up to ask where something went and the doctor would politely point him in the right direction. It kind of reminded Bim of when he lived with his parents and he would constantly be cleaning up his brothers’ messes.

“I never see you around the house, why is that?” Bim asked, nervous that the question would be too personal.

Dr. Iplier smirked. “I guess when you live in a house full of dangerous psychopaths who are always getting injured, you have to be vigilant. Plus, I prefer keeping my own company.”

Bim could relate to that last statement, he would always be by himself when he was younger, too nervous to approach any of the other kids. But he had began to settle in after a few months of living here, so didn’t really mind talking with its patrons.

“But I get out occasionally, and by that I mean the Author breaks into my clinic and talks my ear off with gossip, and I don’t even have the heart to kick him out because I’m that much of a hermit.” Said Dr. Iplier, causing Bim to erupt into a fit of giggles, which he seemed pleased that someone enjoyed his mundane sense of humour.

But they’re conversation was suddenly cut off but someone bursting through the front doors of the clinic, soon recognized to be the Author, holding his hands over his eyes, which appeared to be bleeding profusely. Bim was then ushered out of the clinic, the doors slamming shut behind him, but he could hear faint shouting and cries of pain, which was unsettling.

He hoped that both of them would be okay.


	11. Bonding: The Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few weeks since the Author had burst into the clinic and Bim hadn’t seen him since, but he bumps into a familiar ego who narrates everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)

Bim was walking around the house, there wasn’t much to do but that, everyone was busy. He had resorted to this for the past couple days, and it surprisingly passed the time, it let him get lost in thought, and even discover some secret rooms in the process. His thought process was suddenly interrupted by him bumping into someone, causing him to fall down.

“The Host apologizes to Bim Trimmer, extending his hand as an offer to help him up which he gratefully accepts, but is unsettled by the Host since he has never seen him before.” 

Bim stared wide eyed, who was he? The man, or Host, as he previously stated, seemed familiar, but Bim is sure that he has never seen him before in his life. The Host wore a long tan trench coat, his hair had a gold streak down the side, but the rest of it was black, sleeked back. The Host’s eyes weren’t visible as they were covered with bandages, which were soaked with blood.

“The Host must correct Bim in his thoughts, for he has seen the Host before, but as a different person. The Host reminds Bim to recall that moment a few weeks ago with Dr. Iplier and the Author, for that was when the Host first emerged.” Said the Host, his face remaining neutral.

Bim had so many questions, not sure with which one to start. The Host chuckled at Bim’s speechlessness and decided to offer him tea inside his library, which Bim simply nodded, realizing later that the Host was blind and couldn’t see him nod.

They sat down across from each other, quiet for a few seconds before Bim spoke up.

“What happened to you?” 

“The Host sets his tea down and a bitter expression forms on his face, the Host…” He stops mid sentence and sighs, leaning back on the chair. “I don’t require my narration to tell you what happened, but you must find it odd as to why I do it. It’s simple, really, I use it to see.”

“I don’t really understand.” Mumbles Bim, looking down embarrassed.

The Host smiles. “I suppose I should tell you the full story before I get into those details. You remember how I told you weeks ago that I, or rather, the Author, was meeting up with someone? That person had offered me a publishing opportunity, they told me we would go international, everyone would know my books. The Author was an arrogant and selfish man, only caring about his books, he was so obsessed with that one chance, he didn’t realize it was a trap. One of his old victims had escaped his prison, and thought that if he removed my eyes, I wouldn’t be able to write any more stories and hurt any more people, and he did it, he removed my eyes from my sockets. But I soon realized how far my ability could stretch, I realized I wasn’t limited by writing, so I narrated instead, and found myself able to see to some extent. But I had to stop the blood loss, so I came to Dr. Iplier for help.”

Bim was dumbfounded and saddened. “I wish I could’ve done something to help.”

The Host leaned over and put a reassuring hand on Bim’s arm. “You already did, you listened to me, and you’ve accepted the Host.”


	12. Bonding: Bingiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim wants to see Google’s upgrade, which includes three new Googles and a… Bing unit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)

Google had requested that Bim be present in his office, that he had something to show him. Bim hurried down to Google’s office and knocked on the door a few times, no force in them, just enough to be heard. The door was opened by Google, but he was not wearing the traditional blue shirt that he always had, instead it was yellow, as well as his eyes.

“Hi there! You’re Bim, right? Google programmed me with some of his memories but it’s still a little foggy, nice to meet you!” Said Yellow, gesturing for him to enter the office. “Come in! We’re all super excited to show you what we’ve done!”

A heavy sigh came from Google’s desk. “Oliver, you talk too much. Let the poor kid breathe.” 

Oliver looked over at Google’s desk and pouted at the red robot that sat there. “Don’t be so mean, Red! I’m just excited!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” Said Red, going back to whatever tinkering he has doing before.

Bim was astounded. The upgrade that Google had given him a preview of just a few months ago had turned into three more functional robots, all sharing the same objectives. It was amazing, and it was funny to think of how Dark would react to having three more egos around.

“Who’s this little dude?”

Bim turned around to see another robot, but not Google. He wore round sunglasses and a loose tank top with the Bing logo on it, so Bim assumed he was the Bing unit that he had seen advertised on the news a few months ago.

“You’re a Bing unit, right?” Asked Bim, clearly intrigued as to how he got here. “I’m Bim, nice to meet you.”

Bing smiled. “Nice to meet you too, little dude, and yeah, the name’s Bing. So, tell me, you live here, my man?”

Bim found it amusing the way Bing spoke, but found that he was pretty nice compared to Google, so he liked him. “Yeah, I only recently moved here though. How about you? Do you live here now?”

Bing nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, dude, this place is sweet and Google said people like us live here, so if Google says so, it must be sweet.”

“Yeah, this place is pretty sweet.”


	13. Bonding: Yandereiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim meets a new girl in the studio today, and they quickly become amazing friends, they’re just like siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)

Bim hurried down into the studio, hoping he wasn’t late. He approached the doors quickly and opened the door, only to reveal a younger ego, maybe about ten or eleven years old. She sat on a tall chair, her legs swinging and she was gazing around, amazed by the size of the studio. She had short hair and half of it was dyed red, while she wore a Japanese school uniform.

Bim smiled at the girl, who looked down shyly when she realized Bim had entered the room.

“Hello, you must be new.” Said Bim, still smiling, hoping that the young girl would feel comfortable enough to smile back. “I’m Bim, it’s nice to meet you.”

The girl looks up and smiles back shyly. “Yeah, I’m new. My name is Yan, that’s what dad calls me.”

Bim furrowed his brows, tilting his head in confusion. “Dad? I don’t know who you’re talking about, but I’m here to find Wilford.”

“Yeah! Dad! He told me that someone might come by looking for him! He said he would be back in a few hours, and told me to wait here!” Said Yan, bouncing on her seat excitedly.

“Oh.” Said Bim, disappointed he wouldn’t get to work in the studio today. “Alright then, that’s okay.”

“You seem sad, why?” Asked Yan, her eyes filling with concern. “Is it me? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! Of course not! Why would you think that?” Asked Bim, causing Yan to look down again, she shrugged.

“I don’t know.” Mumbled Yan. “My school mates always called me weird and obsessive and things like that. I think they’re right.”

Bim put a reassuring hand on Yan’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t listen to what others say. Plus, if you’re any of those things, you haven’t seen any of the things the other people here do, it’s really weird. Even I’m weird! So, if they keep saying stuff like that, I’ll give them a piece of my mind.”

Yan smiled brightly. “Really?”

Bim nodded. “Really.”

He didn’t know why he was so ready to defend her, he just met Yan. But he saw a bit of himself in her, young, anxiety ridden and isolated from her peers, deemed weird and a freak. He didn’t want her to become so devoid of hope like he did, plus, he always wanted a little sister.


	14. Visited by the Creator Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, Ethan and Amy all decide to take a drive down to the Ego Estate, mostly to check on what they’ve been up to or if they’d done anything to grab anyone’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (series)

The familiar shade of the trees swallowed the light that shone down from the sky, but it wasn’t completely dark, the occasional spots of sun shinning onto the car driving up the path. Mark had taken the drivers seat, for it was his car, Amy took shotgun and Ethan sat in the back with a sleeping Chica on his lap, petting her softly.

They had finally arrived at the end of the driveway, parking the car just a little ways away from the large estate that loomed over the pavement. The three of them got out, Ethan keeping hold of Chica as they all stared at the mansion.

“You guys remember the rules?” Asked Mark, earning a heavy sigh from Amy and Ethan, Mark raised an eyebrow at this, they knew he was just looking out for them, but they were reminded every single time they visited this place.

“I know you care for us, but you remind us every time!” Said Amy, wrapping her arm around Mark’s shoulders. “Plus, I don’t think they want to hurt me, they seem to like me a lot.”

Mark grumbled out a response, but nodding anyways and they continued up to the front steps of the mansion, then Mark reaching up to knock on the door. After some muffled yelling and cursing, the door was finally swung open by Google, his glowing blue eyes squinting at the four of them.

“Ah, you all seem to be a little earlier than anticipated.” Said Google, stepping aside to let them in. “Please, make yourselves at home.”

They all entered, admiring the grand estate even though they had been here many times, the old architecture was a big shift from the normal LA houses and apartments. They all entered the living room, which was occupied by Yan and Bing, the two of them in an embrace on the couch, then looking up at the guests and smiling.

“Suh, dude.” Said Bing, waving politely at them. Yan, on the other hand, had never met Amy before and was astounded by her beauty, containing many squeals of excitement at everything about her. Instead, she waved shyly and buried her face in Bing’s chest.

“There are more of you then the last time.” Said Mark, earning a shrug from Bing, but a nod from Ethan.

“The Host must agree with Mark’s statement, and must say he must not know the true power he holds when it comes to creating egos.” Said the Host, startling Amy as he walked passed her, seemingly just appearing out of thin air as he entered the living room with a cup of tea, sitting down in an armchair and frowning.

“The Host?” Asked Amy, giving the blind man a curious look.

“Yes, but you may have known the Host as the Author, a selfish man who only cared about power and the desire to write.” Said the Host, a bitter smile forming on his lips as he took a sip of his tea.

“Sorry about him, he’s been busy running away from his check ups and is in a fowl mood.” Said Dr. Iplier, rushing into the room and giving the Host a stern glare, to which he simply got an innocent smile in return.

“The Host is not quite sure what the doctor means.” Said the Host, Dr. Iplier sighing and grabbing the blind man’s arm, giving the three of them an apologetic smile as they exited the room, bickering quietly.

“Forgive me, it’s usually not this chaotic.” Said Google, his neutral expression unchanged since he opened the door. “More egos have shown up, and I’m not sure why.”

Amy smiled kindly. “It’s not a problem, really! It’s chaotic back at home as well, I mean, we live with these two crazies and Tyler, so Kathryn and I are used to it.”

Ethan smirks. “As if you don’t participate as well, Miss Outer Space.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Said Amy, tilting her head to the side so she could lean on Mark’s shoulder, he smiled at her and Ethan gave him a mock look of hurt, earning a shrug from Mark in return.

Suddenly, the faint sound of giggling and screams could be heard descending the stairs and into the main hallway, the sound of running softly echoed on the hardwood floors. Two little kids were then seen, running down the hallway and into the living room, giggling manically as they hid behind furniture. A few seconds later, Dark, the man in charge himself, came walking calmly into the room, his eyes widening slightly in shock, but returned to his normal grumpy expression.

“Oh, you’re here.” Said Dark, he sounded disappointed and slightly annoyed at the fact. He didn’t mind company, not even Amy and Ethan, he just had an issue with Mark, it reminded him too much of his Mark.

“Yeah, didn’t you get the email?” Asked Mark, subtly pulling Amy closer to him, Chica whining at the aura Dark gave off and Ethan even inched closer to Mark.

“I’ve been, ah, occupied for awhile.” Said Dark, walking past the three of them and kneeling down behind the couch, where the sounds of giggling increased as loudly as before. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

Both kids, who were identical, smiled widely and latched onto Dark’s legs, causing the grey man to sigh heavily and look down in mock defeat. 

“We got you!” Yelled one of them, bursting into another fit of giggles. “You can’t move!”

The other one simply nodded along, giggling with his twin and smiling as brightly. The three visitors looked at the kids in shock and confusion, wondering how the hell a couple of kids managed to get into the house of dangerous psychopaths that were hellbent on destruction.

Mark frowned. “Where’d you get the kids?”

Dark looked over at Mark, raising an eyebrow at the question. “None of your concern, but they are safe here, much better off than from where they came from.”

Ethan leaned over. “He’s resorted to kids now? What kind of sick joke is this?”

Amy nodded. “Yeah, it’s kind of unsettling how one of the most dangerous men has kids now.”

The twins caught sight of Chica, both staring wide eyed, the sparkle of excitement growing in their eyes. They looked at each other, nodded, then let go of Dark’s leg, rushing over to the golden retriever and petting her, both Chica and the boys seemed to enjoy this as Chica was laying on the ground and the twins were happily rubbing her stomach.

“She’s so soft!” Said one of the kids, Amy smiled down at them and crouched down to their height.

“What’re you’re guys’ names?” Asked Amy, the boys not stopping the petting, but heard Amy’s question.

“I’m Jim, and this is Jim!” Said Jim, smiling at Chica and Amy frowning in confusion, the kids had the same name? What original parents. “What’s your name, miss?”

Amy smiled again. “I’m Amy, that’s Mark and that’s Ethan. And this beautiful lady is Chica.”

Amy, Ethan and the twins began to all play with Chica, the twins asking many questions and both adults trying to answer them before the next question was sprung. Mark, on the other hand, gave Dark a look and the grey man sighed, walking away from the couch and into the hallway with Mark.

They stood a good distance away from the living room, just out of ear shot of the four people. Mark crossed his arms and leaned to the side, looking at Dark with a scowl on his face, which was unusually for the cheerful man.

“Why do you have kids here?” Asked Mark, making sure his voice was low enough to be heard by Dark. “This isn’t the place for them!”

Dark tilted his head and matched Mark’s scowl. “If you’d bother to visit once in awhile, you’d have known that they’ve been here for almost a year and a half, along with their older brother.”

Mark sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, that wasn’t the question, it was why you have them?”

“Would you prefer them to have stayed in there abusive household with an aunt who’s never there and has a gambling addiction? Would you prefer that these poor kids go without a childhood? I gave them that, they’re happy here, don’t take it away from them” Hissed Dark, Mark’s expression in between that of an impressed one and a confused one.

“You actually helped them?” Asked Mark, not trusting that the man would do something out of the goodness of his heart. “Why do I doubt that?”

Before Dark could answer, a loud bang echoed through the mansion, startling Mark, as well as Amy and Ethan, who rushed out of the living room and gave Mark a panicked look.


	15. Visited by the Creator Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, Ethan and Amy take a visit to the Ego Estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caring for Marigolds AU (final installment of the series)

As the loud bang faded, Mark looked over at Amy and Ethan, then over at Dark who seemed completely unfazed by this, though his shoulders visibly tightened at the noise, holding himself in a stiff manner. The young twins also seemed unfazed by this, continuing to pet Chica and coo at the adorable dog, giggling and not caring for what had just occurred.

“What the fuck was that?” Asked Mark, Dark raising an eyebrow in response to the man’s demand.

“Please watch your language in front of the children, we’re not savages, now are we?” Said Dark, rolling his shoulders and seeming to relax a bit, but his lips still in the permanent frown he seemed to have. “As for that, probably just Wilford and Bim having a little fun in the studio, nothing to worry over.”

Ethan scoffed. “Nothing to worry over? I’m pretty sure that was a gunshot!”

Dark remained emotionally unresponsive. “Your point?”

More shrill giggles could be heard echoing down the halls, Mark pushed passed Dark, tired of the information that had been withheld from him, Ethan and Amy sharing a look of worry before running after the man. Dark rolled his eyes and followed the humans, hands still behind his back as he walked slowly down the hall and to the studio where the source of the gunshot came from.

Mark’s hands were on the studio door, Ethan and Amy stopping, panting heavily and attempting to catch their breathes. Amy put a hand on Mark’s shoulder, giving him a skeptic look, a silent question of if he wanted to head into a possibly dangerous and violent situation, which Mark responded with a reassuring smile, pushing open the doors to the studio.

“How come I’m more responsible than you are? I’m fifteen, you’re supposed to be the adult here.” Said Bim, looking down in disappointment at his bloodstained shirt, frowning and inwardly complaining about how hard the stain would be to get out.

Wilford smirked, the blood splattered across his face and neck. “But where’s the fun in that?”

Bim looked up and glared at Wilford. “The fun is not ruining my clothes and not trying to tempt me, I’m still new to this whole thing, the wanting to consume human flesh thing, if you want me to be specific.”

Wilford rolled his eyes, reaching over to grab a clean cloth and tossed it at the teenager, twirling his silver pistol before putting it in his back pocket, leaning on the wall as he looked down at the dead man, the blood staining the studio floors. Bim tossed the now blood-soaked cloth onto the props counter, sighing heavily before blowing a raspberry in expiration, wanting to just sleep or relax.

Wilford smiled widely at Bim. “Now, now! That kind of attitude won’t be tolerated in the work place!”

Bim moved away slowly, glaring at the pink man who smiled wider as he grew closer to the teen. “Don’t you dare, I will not hesitate to hurt you if you tickle me.”

Wilford ran over to Bim before the teenager realized what happened, yelping as Wilford scooped him up in his arms, Bim giggling loudly and squirming, trying to escape before Wilford would tickle him. The two of them were interrupted by the studio doors slamming open, Wilford nearly dropping Bim at the sudden noise. The two of them looked over to the now open doors and saw three people, Bim didn’t recognize them, but it seemed Wilford did as the mustached man’s smile turned into a frown, carefully setting Bim down and shifting nervously.

“You’re early.” Said Wilford, looking at the man in front who looked like the pink ego, which made Bim even more curious as to who these people were. Were they other egos? Bim looked over to Wilford, moving closer to him for some comfort.

“Oh my god, is that a dead body?” Said the blonde woman, covering her hands over her mouth and going pale, looking as if she was going to vomit. “Wilford, oh my god, do you have a kid in here?”

Wilford pulled Bim closer to him, the teenager furrowing his brows in confusion. “I’ll say this in the politest way I can think of, it’s none of your business since you don’t live here, Miss Amy.”

The man who looked like Wilford crossed his arms, looking over at Bim and smiling slightly. “You got a name?”

Bim looked down at the ground, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment at the sudden onslaught of attention. “Bim Trimmer, and I’m not a kid.”

Bim looked up when he heard the familiar ringing sound, smiling widely as Dark walked into the studio. The grey man strolled around the three unfamiliar people, the blue haired man shifting closer to Amy and the look a like, they all didn’t look very happy with Dark, for some reason. Bim could understand their apprehensiveness of the people, but Dark was pretty nice once you got through to him.

Dark placed his hands on Bim’s shoulders, the younger ego smiling up at him. “What’s going on? I didn’t know we had new egos.”

Dark frowned and looked over at the other people. “Those aren’t egos, Bim, that man there is Mark, you remember talking about him, correct?”

Bim’s eyes went wide as he looked over at the man, recalling the man being talked about in the few meetings he went to, which Dark had been letting him go to more often, saying he seemed responsible enough and he dressed better now. Bim waved shyly at the three of them, Wilford still holding him close to his hip.

“I believe this should conclude your visit, Mark, it’s been a pleasure.” Said Dark, standing straight and looking at the three with cold eyes. “But my sons, husband and I have work to do, Google will escort you out.”


	16. Wilting Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien was in love with his best friend, and tonight he was going to confess. Things didn’t go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WKM one shot!

It was a warm summers eve, the small town Damien was in charge of was quiet, the perfect scene for his plans tonight. He adjusted his bowtie in the mirror when he heard his office door open, and in walked his sister, Celine.

“Hey you, mind if I stay here tonight?” She asked, and Damien didn’t need to question why. Her marriage with Mark had recently become unstable and she was constantly worried for her safety, so Damien would let her stay the night.

“Why are you so dressed up? I mean more than usually.” She clarified, sitting down on the couch.

Damien smiled fondly, grabbing a small envelope off his dresser and pocketing it. “I’ll tell you later if it goes successfully, but I should leave now if I want to arrive on time. Make yourself comfortable, my dear sister.”

Damien exited the building and made his way over to a beautiful lake where he, Mark and William used to play at all the time when they were young, it was perfect. As he approached the marble bench, he saw his company arrive at the same time, his dear William.

They hugged each other and said their pleasantries before taking a seat on the bench, both of them smiling fondly at the lake.

“Remember the time you accidentally pushed Mark into the lake?” asked Damien, leaning back on his hands. “He was absolutely livid, it was quite enjoyable.”

William chuckled at that. “Ah, fond memories. I dare say, I wish I could do it again for the way he has been behaving lately. It’s like he’s some sort of monster.”

Damien simply nodded, knowing first hand what Mark was like now a days since he’s had to pick Celine up from the manor himself, getting into many arguments along the way.

William continued. “Say, old chap, have you spoken to Celine recently?”

Damien looked at William, “Indeed I have, my friend.”

William’s face visibly brightened, and Damien reached for the envelope in his suit, placing it subtly beside himself. “Well, when you see her again, do send her my regards!” Said William, then looked down bashfully. “And tell her that I love her.”

Pain begun to twist in Damien’s chest, he practically felt his heart shatter into a million little fragile glass pieces at the words that William said so kindly, that same kindness being the reason Damien felt love for him. He smiled sadly at William and spoke, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

“I will, dear friend.” Said Damien.

William looked at him quizzicality. “Say, old chap, why did you bring me out here tonight? Your letter you sent implied you had something to say to me.”

“It’s nothing, my dear friend.” Said Damien, standing up in the process. “Forgive me, but I must make my depart hastily, good evening to you.” and with that, he was gone.

William was beyond confused, but he noticed an envelope on the bench, out of curiosity, William tore open the envelope and read the letter.

_My dearest William,_

_I am writing to you because I have unspoken emotions that I am not able to put into words, mostly because I lack the confidence you’ve always had. To make a point to this letter, you have always been my dearest friend growing up, we’ve been closer than ever, but I must confess something to you. I am deeply in love with you. I had no other way to put it, and I hope you share the same feelings as I do._

_Yours Forever,_

_Damien._

 

Damien entered his office, checking his pocket watch, dear lord it was nearly two in the morning. He put the watch away and looked over at Celine, she was smirking at him, and oh, how he tried not to cry.

“So, how did your date go, dear brother?” She asked, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand.

“It went fine,” said Damien, his voice breaking. “William wanted me to tell you that he loves you.”

Realization dawned upon Celine’s face, clamping her hand over her mouth, realizing her error.

“Oh, Damien, please forgive me.” Pleaded Celine.

“Please, it’s alright, goodnight Celine.” Damien then retreated to his room, and broke down into heavy sobs, he didn’t sleep all night.


	17. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark’s original plan with William was for him to shoot Damien instead of Us, this is my version of how that would happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WKM one shot!
> 
>  
> 
> major character death

“William! Please, calm yourself! This isn’t how we should go about things!” Pleaded Damien, hurrying after his enraged friend.

“I don’t care if this isn’t the right thing, Damien! He took her from me and he’s going to pay!”

William was opening and slamming doors shut, yelling for Mark to show his cowardly face and waving his silver gun around. Then the Detective emerged from around the corner, pointing a gun of his own at William. Damien was worried for both of them, but his friend was a priority over anyone else, he couldn’t lose another friend.

“You!” Shouted William, aiming his gun at the Detective. “You were helping him! You helped him take her from me!”

Before Damien knew what happened, a loud gunshot rang through the house, and the Detective had collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach and appeared to be clinging on to dear life. Damien rushed over and begun to try and wrestle the gun out of William’s hands, pleading for his friend to stop for just a moment, then another gunshot.

Damien looked down at his stomach in surprise at the sudden flare of pain, he staggered back to the wall and slid down, his red blood tainting the beige paint. His cane slipped from his hand and he squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, William was in front of him, hand covering his mouth and the gun abandoned.

“Well, I guess I somewhat succeeded in retrieving the gun from you, old friend.” Said Damien, it hurt to speak but it didn’t matter to him, he knew he wasn’t going to survive this.

“Don’t waste your energy, Damien.” Said William, putting his hands where he had shot his dear friend, tears streaming down his cheeks. “How could I have been so careless? So foolish? Please forgive me, Damien, I did not intend to harm you!”

Damien chuckled softly, his hand slipping from where the wound was, it was so tiring to move. “It’s quite alright, William. I understand what your intentions were, but please, don’t cry.”

Damien lifted his arm up weakly and wiped the tears from William’s cheek, smiling softly, what a beautiful man to fall in love with. Damien inhaled a shaky breath, it was harder to breathe now, he knew not much time was left.

“William, I-I want y-you to know that I care for you immensely.” Said Damien, retracting his hand from his friend’s face. “But not as a friend would, I’m a-afraid that I have f-fallen for y-you.”

William did not say anything in return, this urged Damien to continue. “My heart a-aches for you, my d-dear William. I j-just wanted y-you to know t-this before I l-leave to see Celine.”

“I’m not letting you die!” William shouted, applying more pressure to the wound, but Damien lifted William’s hands and turned his face towards him, closing the space between them and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Damien pulled away from William and smiled sadly.

“Goodbye, William, my love.”

Damien closed his eyes for the last time in his life.


	18. Madness Corrupts the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Damien and William switched places? What if Damien went mad from grief? What if it was Celine and William instead that were forced into a broken body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapped AU (series)
> 
>  
> 
> mentions of character death

The gunshot rang out and Y/N tumbled backwards and over the banister, Damien’s hands shook and he screamed, sadness and regret forcing their way out of his throat. No, no, no! He couldn’t lose another friend! First Celine, then William, now Y/N. This couldn’t be happening.

Damien rushed down the stairs and looked down at Y/N’s lifeless body, staggering back and falling onto the bench, letting hot tears stream down his cheeks. He held William’s silver gun close to him and continued to stare at the body until the sun rose, letting the beams of sunlight illuminate the house.

He didn’t move, but the body begun too.

**SOME YEARS LATER**

A once sane man stood at the end of a table, his messy blue hair adding to his insane look he had in his eyes. He wore blue suspenders and bowtie, along with a white top, accompanied with black dress pants, his partner sat at the other end of the table.

This man had a moustache and a suit, he looked dishevelled and angry, his aura causing everything around him to go grey. Everyone feared him, except maybe his partner and a select few people in the room. He was feeling more irritable than normal and he couldn’t deal with his partner’s rambles today.

“C’mon Wil! I think it’ll work and improve our popularity!”

“Dark, no. This idea is absurd and-”

“Please!” interrupted Dark. “If you just hear me out!”

“I said enough Damien!” snapped Wil, immediately realizing his mistake and clamping a hand over his mouth. Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably and Dark looked heartbroken.

“Everyone out.” growled Will. “Now!”

Everyone scurried out, but Dark remained, shaking with anxiety and sadness. He hated it when he was called that name, it just reminded him that he was once a kind and honest, even mentally stable, man. As the last person shut the door, Wil approached Dark and pulled him into a hug, and Dark began to cry.

Wil rubbed his back soothingly as he cried, then lifted his chin and kissed him.

“You’ll be okay. I’m sorry, Dark.”


	19. Deactivating...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing knew he was useless. He wasn’t like his brother, Google, he wasn’t efficient and was a joke of a search engine. So why keep existing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markiplier Ego one shot!
> 
>  
> 
> suicide attempt and depression

It was after the daily meeting when it happened, when Google had found that Bing attempted to remove his own core, but something went wrong in the process, causing the extraction to fail. Google’s emotional processors begun going on the fritz, twitching and stuttering as he carried his brother in his arms to Dr. Iplier’s clinic.

Luckily, both Doc and Green, who liked to help the around the clinic, sprang into action once Google’s shrill voice commanded them to fix it immediately. Google was forced to wait outside despite the many protests and threats, after an hour he had gotten results from Dr. Iplier.

“It looks like Bing tried to extract his own core, even attempted to destroy it. We managed to undo the damage, but he’ll be recovering in a coma for about a week.” 

Google then refused to leave Bing’s bedside for the rest of the week, skipping meetings and monthly repairs. The other egos, even Ollie and Red, tried to convince him this was unnecessary since they all knew he would wake up, but he still refused. Bing finally woke up after a week.

He looked confused, even a little sad, but Google looked livid.

“What were you thinking?” He yelled, earning a terrified yelp from Bing. “Do you know how dangerous that was? Why would you think removing your core was a good idea?”

Bing looked down in shame, smiling sadly. “Why would you need a useless bot like me around? I would be more helpful as a pile of spare parts.”

Google froze, is this what Bing thought of himself? That he was useless? While it was true that he was not as advanced as Google, he exceeded in the social territory, something Google could never do. He looked at Bing’s milky white eyes and said softly.

“Did you even think of the toll it would take on me? On the four of us?”

Bing looked shocked, Google always seemed annoyed with him, why would he care so much that he would deactivate himself? Bing then felt Google’s arms wrap around him, pulling his brother into a warm embrace.

“You may be annoying sometimes, but you are my brother, and I care for you.”


	20. Swapped Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the members of the Markiplier Egos swapped roles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapped AU (series)

Everyone was present for the daily meeting. Wilford sat at the end of the table, his pink and red aura constantly visible, that was the only colour that was ever visible. He wore a traditional suit, minus the tie, and his messy hair fell in front of his face. Dark was at the opposite end, he stood instead of sitting since he could never sit still for more than five minutes. His blue hair was messy and his white shirt was slightly wrinkled, he sported his traditional blue suspenders and black dress pants, twirling his cane.

On either side of Wilford sat Bing and Edward Iplier. Bing was mumbling about finances as he stared intently at the holographic screen emitting from his hand. Edward, the local author, looked as uncomfortable as ever, wrapping his white trench coat around himself as if it were a shield. 

Beside Bing sat his little brother Google, the daydreamer and general nuisance Bing would never admit he cared for. Google was spinning in the swivel chair, he was excited since this was his first meeting, after all, just last week everyone voted both Silver and Ed out since they had lost popularity.

Dr. Isaac, the resident psychologist, sat beside the nervous Edward, holding his hand under the table and generally not caring about anything. His white turtle neck was as clean as ever, it was surprising that he kept it clean for hi having so many cats.

At the ends of the table sat Bim and Yan. Yan sat up straight and her legs were crossed, she wanted to pay attention and always be aware. She wore a lovely tight, red dress and a grey suit jacket, along with black heels, always dress to impress, that’s what Dark had told her. Bim looked as sweet as ever, wearing a sweater vest, white button up and khaki pants, but no one let the innocent facade get to them, they knew how dangerous he was.

“We have a couple issues to discuss today.” Said Wilford, folding his hands on the table. “Our first issue is our finances, Bing, please enlighten us.”

Bing pushed his sunglasses up and begun to speak. “Mark has been reducing our finances, this usually wouldn’t be an issue to us since we have many people with reality bending abilities and we have endless money. But this is more of social relations, so I request to schedule a meeting with him.”

“Perhaps we leave the socializing to Google.” Suggested Dr. Isaac, tilting his head to the side.

Bing nodded in agreement. “Fair enough. Google, thoughts?” 

Google simply nodded, his brother didn’t want him to speak, afraid he might hurt himself by saying the wrong thing.

“That’s one issue solved.” Said Wilford. “Next on the list is the event that occurred three days ago, when Dark and Bim thought it would be a funny idea to kidnap Ethan Nestor, also known as Crankgameplays. Now we are getting threats from Tyler and Kathryn, who we’ve previously been on good terms with.”

Bim shrugged innocently and Dark just grinned mischievously.

“Maybe Dr. Isaac and I could request a meeting with them tomorrow of explaining the situation, and make the two responsible apologize for scaring them.” Suggested Yan, then looked down shyly and muttered. “If you want, it’s just an idea.”

Dr. Isaac nodded. “Yan brings up a good point, not only will I be able to give a reasoning behind their actions, it seems that Yan is the most liked among the team.”

“Do we have to?” Dark whined dramatically, earning a sigh and a face palm from Wilford.

“We’ve discussed this more than once, Dark, you too Trimmer, you’re not out of the fire just yet.” Replied Wilford, earning two groans from each of the men.

“I’ll call them immediately after the meeting.” Said Yan, writing it down on her notepad.

“We’ll also need to invest some money in soundproofing the building.” Said Bing, swiping the holographic screen. “We may be hidden visually, but we have gotten investigation out near Edward’s cabin of screaming, and here as well.”

Wilford nodded. “Understood. It appears we have covered all of today’s issues, I will see all of you tomorrow at our scheduled time.”

Everyone got up and stretched. Bing and Google left together, Google was chattering happily about another subject and Bing was nodding along. Dr. Isaac and Edward left together as well, speaking softly to each other and smiling fondly. Bim skipped out of the room, shoving Yan out of the way in the process, causing her to stumble and nearly fall, she didn’t understand why he hated her so much.

Finally, only Dark and Wilford remained. Dark bounced over to Wilford and linked their arms together and smiled mischievously.

“And where are you off to, my fine gentlemen?” Said Dark, earning a small smile from Wilford in return.

“Off to admire the most lovely man in the world.”


	21. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing wasn’t expecting a younger, less efficient brother to be a constant nuisance, but Google eventually grew on Bing and he will do anything to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapped AU (series)

The first time he met Google was about a year ago, when Bing had been checking for updates in his software and Dark burst into his office, yelling about how another one had appeared, and then he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, which made Bing’s office smell like blue raspberry. He sighed and closed the holographic screen, making his way towards all the commotion, the new ego must’ve felt swarmed and panicked with everyone crowded around him.

“What’s your name?” Asked Dark, bouncing up and down excitedly, earning a fond eye roll from Wil that didn’t go unnoticed by Bing.

“The name’s Google!” He heard a soft voice reply, and Bing stiffened. Oh, he’s heard that name before. “I’m actually a sentient search engine! The company designed me but said I wasn’t as successful as they hoped.”

Dark clapped happily. “Oh, yay! Not only do we get one robot!” He held up one finger on one hand, then raised his other hand with one finger also up. “We get two! Robros!”

Google blinked in confusion, but also smiled at the idea of another robot, someone like him, that lived here. “What’s his name?”

Bing decided this was a good point to interject, so he pushed through the small ensemble of egos and gave Google a cold stare. “That would be me, Bing”

Google’s eyes widened in both shock and delight, smiling even more. “Oh my goodness! You’re Bing? The first somewhat successful sentient search engine?” Rambled Google, Bing nodded in response, overwhelmed by the new ego’s energy. “I’ve heard so much about you! My creators told me that you were bad, but you seem like a nice guy. I kind of looked up too you, do you know how badly I’ve wanted to meet you?”

Google continued to ramble on and Bing looked to Dark for assistance, but Dark simply smiled back and ushered the rest of the egos away from the two robots. Bing didn’t like how much Google talked and seemed so… bubbly all the time, smiling every second as if everything was amazing. It filled Bing with a sort of odd fondness for the younger robot, but he did not let it show.

“Google,” Bing said, catching Google’s attention and finally getting him to shut his mouth. “I would like it to be known how vastly different we are, personality, programming and intelligence wise. Please let it be known that I am the superior to you.”

Google’s face twisted in confusion. “You thought I didn’t know that already? I was told when I was first created that I wasn’t as intelligent or efficient as the Bing model. That I was too social and had too many feelings, but that’s okay! As long as I am me, I’m happy!”

That’s what he was told, that he was essentially useless compared to Bing? Bing remembers his creation very differently, everyone congratulating each other on a job well done and how Bing was going to make a difference to the world. If Bing was told those things when he was created, he would deactivate himself, no engineers needed. An odd pang of sympathy hit Bing.

Bing put his hand on Google’s shoulder, still keeping a neutral face and said. “Let’s get you settled in.”


	22. Screw Ups and Bolts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Yan and Bing have problems with social interactions, don’t care much for people and prefer to be alone on a Saturday night, maybe true love could exist between a robot with a heart of ice and an anxiety induced show woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapped AU (series)
> 
>  
> 
> anxiety and negative self-talk

Today had not been the best day for Yan. First thing this morning she showed up to a meeting late, earning a bunch of stares as she walked in and a disappointed look from Wilford, not fun. Then, instead of being able to film her show, she had to help Dark with his all day since he had killed the entire tech crew, running around in heels was not fun. Then, someone thought it would be a funny idea to put hair bleach in her shampoo bottle, which resulted in her having to dye her hair red since it was the only colour she could find. Adding to all those events, Bim had decided to make her life even more of a hell than it already was, she didn’t know why he hated her so much. Now, she was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, laying on the couch and eating a pint of cookie dough ice cream. 

She wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, she just needed a small distraction from her brain playing through the events of today, occasionally looking at her once beautiful hair and tearing up. It was probably her fault she was such a screw up, she could’ve done better and could’ve done more, why did she even bother.

Her intrusive thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting down on the couch, she looked over after wiping away her tears and it was Bing, the robot with a stone cold heart that had managed to win hers. He looked over at the malcontented robot, who noticed her staring and made eye contact with Yan, who blushed furiously and looked back at the television.

“Eating an entire pint of ice cream is not a healthy addition to your body, Yan.” Said Bing, raising an eyebrow at the pint.

“It’s called burying your emotions in food, it’s not supposed to be healthy.” Mumbled Yan, taking another spoon full and shoving it in her mouth.

“How can you deal with such frivolous and tiring functions?” Asked Bing, turning himself around so he could lean on the armrest of the couch and look at Yan. “You must hate it, especially with your heightened anxiety and depression.”

Yan looked over at Bing, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How did you know about that?”

Bing smirked. “Easily, you keep all your medications in the cabinet in the corner of the kitchen, you see Dr. Isaac every week and your behaviour in our meetings are very hard to ignore.”

“You satisfied with your analysis, doctor?” Said Yan, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Bing tilted his head, confused. “I am not a doctor, I am a sentient search engine designed to-”

“It’s called sarcasm, Bing.” Interrupted Yan, rolling her eyes and smiling, he was such a dork sometimes.

Bing nodded, then glanced at the ice cream pint Yan was holding in her hands, tapping his fingers on the couch as if he was calculating something, Yan noticed that Bing would always do that when he was thinking. She glanced at the pint and then Bing.

“Do you want some?” Said Yan, then immediately after said, “I-I mean, you don’t have to! You just seemed interested and I thought I would offer so it wouldn’t be awkward! Oh god, I’m rambling like an idiot again, aren’t I?”

Bing simply shook his head. “While I find emotions inconvenient, I do not think of you as an idiot. I think you are a rather intelligent woman, and I can admire intelligence greatly.”

Yan blushed, her entire face felt like flames. “Thank you, Bing, that’s very sweet of you.” Mumbled Yan. “The offer of ice cream is still up.”

“It would be an interesting experience, so yes, I would some ice cream.” He leaned over and grabbed Yan’s spoon, digging it into the pint and putting the spoonful in his mouth. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but nodded.

“I would say that this has been a pleasurable experience, though I still would prefer the others don’t know of me as a hypocrite, so I would like to keep this between us.” Said Bing.

Yan nodded in agreement. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Bing then stood up and began to walk out of the room, but stopped right at the door, turning to Yan one last time. 

“By the way, the red hair suits you.”

Yan smiled to herself and played with her hair, her face was probably the same shade as her hair, but it didn’t matter, she felt as if she was the happiest girl in the world.


	23. Yahoo is Unstable Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Google is curious to how fusing with Bing will go, not very well apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusion AU (series)

“Bing, I want you to fuse with me.”

Bing nearly choked on the Caprisun he was drinking and looked at Google with a bewildered expression, he looked a little bit worried as well. After all, fusions had access to each others deepest thoughts and impulses, which Bing tried so hard to keep from Google.

“Dude, why? There are so many other egos that’ll be more useful to you. I’m just a silly old Bing unit.” Said Bing, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Google frowned. “I do not know what you mean, but I am requesting to fuse with you for personal reasons. So please, brother, fuse with me.”

Bing looked at Google with surprise, he never called Bing brother before, so this had convinced Bing to stand up and grab Google’s extended hand. Neither of them had any idea the chaos that would ensue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Google and Bing had not attended the meeting today, which had worried everyone, even Dark, though he did not want to admit it. Google had attended every single meeting, and Bing always followed him ever since he was allowed to attend the meetings. So Dr. Iplier went to check up on them.

“Google? Bing? Are you two in here?” Dr. Iplier called out, to which he heard a sigh.

“S-sorry D-Doc, c-c-can’t c-come t-to th-the ph-phone r-r-right n-now.” Came the reply, which echoed and glitched out, stuttering over every word.

Dr. Iplier entered the office and saw someone on the couch, sitting upside down and playing with a paddle ball, the curses bleeped out occasionally every time he failed. The man on the couch wore a purple shirt with the Yahoo logo on it, grey skinny jeans and light up sneakers, as well as sunglasses.

“Well, looks like you two finally fused.” Said Dr. Iplier. crossing his arms and looking down at him. “You missed the meeting today.”

The fusion let out a long sigh. “W-who c-c-cares a-about m-m-meetings? I-I’m c-comfortable w-wallowing i-i-in s-self p-p-pity.”

“Yahoo, I don’t think this fusion is very stable, I think you guys should unfuse.” Requested Dr. Iplier, to which Yahoo dropped his paddle ball and sat up quickly.

“D-Doc, y-you d-d-don’t un-understand, G-Google i-is s-so r-r-reassuring a-and sm-smart, I-I d-don’t w-w-wanna un-unfuse!” Cried Yahoo, glitching out more and more.

Yahoo then sat up straight. “M-maybe th-the D-Doctor i-is r-r-right, B-Bing, w-we d-do n-not s-s-seem t-to b-be f-functioning, w-we sh-should c-c-consider un-unfusing.”

“N-no!” Cried Yahoo, holding his hands on either side of his head. “Y-you d-don’t un-understand! I-I f-finally f-f-feel u-useful! I-I f-finally f-f-feel ha-happy in-inside! D-don’t r-r-ruin th-this f-for m-m-me!”

“B-Bing, I-I’m t-trying t-t-to c-compromise h-h-here! I-It’s n-not l-like I-I’ll b-be a-a-absent-”

Yahoo’s protests were interrupted by a loud, ear piercing shriek. It seemed that Yahoo was having internal conflicts with Bing and Google, as well as new insecurities coming to light. Dr. Iplier didn’t know how to help.

“St-stop l-l-lying! A-all y-you e-e-ever d-do i-is l-lie!” Shouted Yahoo. “Y-You’re a-a f-f-filthy l-liar! Y-you s-say y-you’re th-there f-f-for m-me, b-but w-where h-have y-you b-been m-my en-entire l-life? Y-you w-were s-supposed t-to b-be m-my b-b-brother, b-but y-you t-treat m-me l-like g-garbage!”

Both Yahoo and Dr. Iplier were stunned at the sudden outburst, not moving for a few seconds, maybe even minutes as Yahoo was breathing heavily.

“Liar.”


	24. Yahoo is Unstable Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusion AU (series)
> 
>  
> 
> negative self-talk

Every ego had tried everything to get Google and Bing to unfuse, but nothing would work. Yahoo was a nuisance, everyone hated him and how he just brought everyone’s mood down, but they ultimately accepted that they couldn’t get them to unfuse until Bing’s dependency on Google would come to an end.

Yahoo had been kicked out of several meetings for having internal arguments out loud and for being a general disturbance, today would be a little different. Everyone was in the meeting room, except there was one vacant seat that belonged to Bing, but he was still there in the ticking time bomb that was Yahoo.

“What topics are for discussion today?” Asked Dark, leaning forward as a sign of listening intently. Yahoo yawned loudly and continued to play with his paddle ball, which Dark had half a mind to rip out of his hands himself, but kept his composure.

“W-who c-c-cares a-about th-this st-stupid sh-shit? I-it’s a-a-all p-pointless, j-just l-like m-me!” Yelled Yahoo, wearing a self satisfied smirk. He was trying to piss off Dark.

Dark turned to Yahoo and smiled, which unsettled every ego in the room, he never smiled. “Is there something you’d like to add, Yahoo?”

Yahoo’s expression was constantly shifting from serious to smiling, showing who was trying to take control over the fusion. It seemed Google was currently trying to reign Yahoo in, but Bing wasn’t letting it happen. He knew that if Google got control, the fusion would be no more, and Bing would never feel that warm feeling ever again.

“N-no, I-I’m s-s-sorry I sp-spoke o-out o-of l-line a-and-” Yahoo cut himself off, relinquishing any control Google temporarily had. “Y-yeah, ac-actually I d-do h-h-have a-a f-few th-things t-t-to s-say a-about y-your p-perfect s-search en-engine, G-Google.”

Yahoo stood up and put his hands on the table, every ego was giving each other uneasy looks except Dark, who was looking at Yahoo directly, wanting to hear what he had to say.

“Y-you w-wanna kn-know h-how use-useful h-he is? F-firstly, l-let m-me t-tell y-you h-h-how g-great G-Google i-is a-a-at m-making s-s-someone f-feel l-like u-utter s***! B-belittling a-and t-telling p-people th-that th-their cr-creation w-was a-a m-mistake, h-how th-they w-were su-supposed t-t-to b-be d-deactivated i-immediately a-a-after th-they w-were m-made! W-what a-a s-self est-esteem b-builder! O-or m-maybe I sh-should t-tell y-you a-about th-the t-time h-he t-told B-Bing h-he w-would b-be m-m-more use-useful a-as a p-pile o-of sp-spare p-parts! L-later th-that n-n-night, h-he l-looked a-at h-his c-core a-and r-realized h-how e-easy i-it w-w-would b-be t-to r-remove i-it a-and j-just cr-crush i-it.”

Yahoo breathed heavily, he wasn’t out of breath since robots didn’t need to breathe, but this must have been what was stirring in Bing’s mind. Suddenly, with a flash of light, the fusion finally separated, Google looking at Bing with a stunned expression and Bing avoiding his gaze.

“We need to talk.” Said Google, but Bing simply waved a dismissive hand.

“There’s nothing we need to talk about, bro.”


	25. Yahoo is Unstable Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusion AU (series)
> 
>  
> 
> suicide and negative self-talk

They hadn’t spoken to each other since the incident in the meeting room a few weeks ago. Bing no longer attended meetings, and when someone tried to convince him to not stay holed up in his room, loud, electronic screeching would be heard and that ego would have to go to Dr. Iplier. Eventually, everyone gave up, but everyone remembers the huge fight Google and Bing had after their fusion mishap.

 

Bing entered the office, head down and arms crossed, not saying a word out loud, but inside he was telling himself how stupid he was and how useless he actually had to be to depend on Google to make him feel good about himself.

Google slammed the door and stared at Bing with utter fury. “You used me. You took advantage of my curiousity and used me for your own selfish needs.”

Bing looked up and let out a bark of laughter, no humour behind it. “Selfish needs? It’s called emotions, dude, it’s something you have when you’re not focused on useless objectives and focused on the people around you. It’s also when you regret telling someone that they’d be more useful as a pile of spare parts!”

Google rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you know I wasn’t serious! It’s common sense!”

“Common sense?” Bing scoffed, spreading his arms apart and looking at Google in disbelief. “Common sense is noticing how depressed and self conscious your brother is because you can’t stop making yourself feel superior to him! Common sense is shutting the f*** up and letting him actually feel good about an achievement instead of telling him everything he did wrong in that scenario!”

“Well, at least I’m not bound by emotions! You’re a slave to yours! Letting every little thing get to you! You feel sad because you’re too scared to shut off your emotions! You’d be so much more useful in my opinion.” Said Google, shaking his head at Bing’s ridiculous outburst.

Bing removed his glasses to reveal tears streaming down his cheeks and even more tears in his milky white eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, looked at Google, then shoved passed him and left the room, retreating to his own. That was the last time they ever spoke.

 

Bing looked at his chest, his glowing core visible in the mirror. He ripped it out of his chest, crushing it with little force and collapsing immediately, all of his systems shutting down one by one.

“He said I’d be more useful like this…”

“Bing Unit, deactivating..”

 

The next morning, Yan was the one to softly knock on Bing’s bedroom door, telling him that she was coming in, finding it strange she didn’t earn a protest from him. But when she opened the door, she screamed, running over to Bing, trying to shake him awake, tears rolling down her face and screaming his name.

This was Google’s fault, and he was going to pay.


	26. Yahoo is Unstable Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan is furious, she’s called on a witch hunt for Google and no one is brave enough to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusion AU (series)

“Google! Show your robotic face and come and fight me!” Yelled Yan, storming down the stairs and shoving everyone out of her way, the look of pure fury and anguish visible on her face.

She made it downstairs and slammed open the door to Google’s office, a look of surprise and confusion forming on his face, what did she want? She screamed at him and charged, katana in hand and a desire to avenge, this was all his fault.

Google evaded Yan easily, her fury blinding her and not allowing her to take accurate swings at him. After awhile of this, she had to stop and catch her breath, panting heavily and gripping her katana tightly, then looked up at a confused Google with teary eyes.

“It’s all your fault! He’s dead because of you!” Screamed Yan, Google did not react, however, and simply tilted his head.

“I do not know what you are talking about, perhaps if you calm down-” Said Google, being interrupted mid sentence by Yan screaming how heartless he was and that she needed to kill him.

“Bing is dead! You heartless robot, you killed him! He ripped his own core out of his chest and…” Yan stopped speaking, choking on her words and tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

For the first time, Google actually looked shocked, stumbling backwards and having to catch himself on the side of his desk before he fell. Bing was dead? He ripped his own core out? This wasn’t possible!

Google began to chuckle madly. “I told him to get rid of those emotions! He didn’t listen to me and look at him.”

Yan sneered, walking to Google and getting up in his face. “What he needed was a brother who would care for him! One who would return the love he gave! Do you know how many nights I spent comforting him? Telling him that you were wrong and that you loved him? You killed him! If you had been there for him, none of this would’ve happened!”

Before Google knew what was happening, he felt a sharp pang right through his core, and he looked down to see that Yan had impaled him with her katana, her tear tracked face filled with utter hate and sorrow.

“Go and apologize to Bing, you machine!” Screamed Yan, twisting her katana and causing Google to cry out in pain before his systems all shut down, and then he was just a hollow tin can.

She removed the katana from Google and staggered backwards, sliding down to the floor and holding her head in her hands.

“Why can’t anyone I love stay?”


	27. The Psychiatrist and the Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After staying up for days at a time, absolutely paranoid and jumping at every little thing, Edward is forced into Dr. Isaac’s office for a cup of tea and an intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swapped AU (series)

Edward had to finish the next chapter of his book, but then the next chapter turned into four, then five, and before he knew it, he had stayed up for four days straight. Now, sitting in the meeting room, flinching every time Wilford yelled, or Bim let out a shrill giggle, even when Dark slammed his cane on the table, no one noticed except his good friend and long time crush, Dr. Isaac.

The meeting ended and Edward was the first one out of the room, holding his arms close to himself and trying as much as possible to avoid everyone trying to talk with him. Dr. Isaac followed him, worried about his dear friend, he hadn’t seen him, well, he’s never seen him, he’s blind, but you get the point, in days. 

Dr. Isaac put his hand on Edward’s shoulder, causing the sleep deprived man to jump and nearly hit the blind man. He immediately felt ashamed for almost punching his dear friend, sighing heavily and combing his fingers through his hair.

“My dear Edward, you don’t seem to well.” Said Dr. Isaac, holding Edward’s hand in his, not being able to see how red the poor author’s face was. “Would you mind accompanying me for a cup of tea in my office?”

“Sure, Doc, I’d be happy to.” Replied Edward, following Dr. Isaac, still holding hands with him.

The doctor opened his office and entered, Edward quickly following him and offering to help him with the tea, to which Dr. Isaac politely declined and insisted on him to sit down, as he seemed very fatigued. After the tea was handed to him and Dr. Isaac sat down beside him, silence was all that was left in the room, save for a few faint chirps of birds outside.

Dr. Isaac was the first to break the silence. “You got absorbed in your work again, didn’t you, Edward?”

Edward looked away, head bowed in shame. “I can’t help it, it’s just so comfortable in my room. No people, no noise, the perfect place to write.”

“But it’s unhealthy. You have to learn to adjust to uncomfortable situations if you ever want to get by in life, you had me worried sick.” Said Dr. Isaac, placing his hand on Edward’s thigh.

“I’m sorry I worried you, but I had other things to tackle, and the quiet gave me time to think.” Replied Edward, hoping Dr. Isaac didn’t pry for more information.

“What things did you have to tackle? It’s alright to tell me, I’m your best friend.” Said the doctor, smiling warmly at Edward, causing his heart to melt.

Edward couldn’t exactly tell Isaac what was going on, you can’t just confess to your best friend that you’ve been in love with him and how your heart aches for him every night. That’s basically putting yourself on death row. So Edward just didn’t answer.

“Edward, is there something I need to know?” Asked Dr. Isaac, leaning closer to him.

“It’s nothing, Isaac, I’m fine.” Said Edward, trying to move over a little bit.

“Something is clearly wrong, you never call me Isaac directly, only during serious matters you want to avoid. Don’t think I wouldn’t notice, I’m a psychiatrist after all.” Said Dr. Isaac, placing his other hand on Edward’s cheek and turning his face towards himself. “I’m here for you, always.”

“You wanna know that badly? Fine, I’m in love with you! There’s the big secret! I love you!” Yelled Edward, causing Dr. Isaac to drop his hand from Edward’s face and chuckle.

“Oh, my dear, did you really think that wasn’t obvious? I’ve known for months, I was just waiting for you to catch on that I shared your feelings, but you are so oblivious.” Said Dr. Isaac, earning a star struck expression from Edward.

“You…” Edward tried to speak, but couldn’t find out what to say.

“Well, look at that, I’ve rendered the writer speechless.” Said Dr. Isaac, smirking. “Yes, I love you too.”

With no hesitation, Edward cupped Dr. Isaac’s face and pulled him into a passionate kiss, the kiss he’d been waiting for, the one he dreamed about. Maybe spending time with one person wasn’t so bad.


End file.
